Italy's Reward
by kurohimex105
Summary: This story is set just after the movie - Paint it White. Italy asked Germany for a reward for saving everyone from becoming faceless Pictonians. So what kind of reward does Italy want? you will have to read to find out. This a yaoi story meaning boy x boy love.


Hello everyone and how are you all doing? Here is another story for Hetalia, Love this anime so much, any way this story is set just after the Movie – Paint it White, so sit back and enjoy reading. For those of you who haven't watched the movie for Hetalia there may be some spoilers so it might be better for you to watch the movie first.

**Italy's Reward**

Italy stood in Germany's study with a nervous expression on his face, he kept twiddling his thumbs and staring into space. He had never felt so nervous before in his life, he had been wanting to ask Germany something all day but he didn't know how Germany would react.

It had been a week since the alien race known as the Pictonians had restored the world to it's former glory and they had left to back to their home planet. This was all thanks to Italy who had picked up a marker pen and drew faces on the faceless Pictonians which made them so happy. So because of Italy's innocent child like nature he saved the entire world from being turned into faceless Pictonians.

However there was something that Italy wanted from Germany so he decided to pluck up his courage and ask him.

''Urm…. Germany….. urm…. Well….. the… thing… is… urm…"

''What is it Italy if you've got something to say then just say it!"

''Are you sure you wont get mad or anything?"

''Why would I get mad at you, you haven't done anything wrong have you?

''No… no ….. I haven't!"

''Well then what is it come on you can tell me!"

Italy took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself down before asking the important question that had been on his mind for a while now.

''I would like a reward!"

''A reward !... what do you mean by that why would you want a reward?"

''Don't you remember ! ….. You said that I could have a reward for saving everyone from the Pictonians !"

''Oh… right I did say that didn't I, okay then what do you want for your reward?"

Italy looked into Germany's sky blue eyes, his cheeks flushed crimson as he spoke.

''Urm… I would like a kiss from you Germany!"

''But we kiss all the time!"

''That's different you only ever kiss me on the cheek or forehead, I want a passionate kiss!"

''I see okay then if that's what you want, is there anything else you want from me?"

Italy just smiled as he replied back.

''There may be?"

Germany stood in front of Italy he carefully cupped Italy's cheeks in his strong yet gentle hands, as he bent down he could feel his heart racing, his cheeks had turned red as he slowly drew his lips towards Italy's quivering lips. Italy had to stand on his tiptoes because of Germany's hight advantage, the kiss was soft to the touch, their lips parted as their tongues began to dance with one another.

Italy moaned sweetly into the kiss as Germany rapt his arms around Italy's waist to deepen the kiss. Germany's hands began to rove around Italy's body pulling out his shirt and undoing buttons it was like his hands had a mind of their own. After a while they pulled away from each other to regain some very much needed oxygen.

For a while they just stared at each other, Italy's shirt was completely undone revealing his finely textured skin and his pink nipples which stood out on his chest. Germany's shirt was also undone and his usual blonde locks now looked messy and dishevelled. After a moments silence Germany finally spoke.

''That wasn't half bad, are you up for round two?

Italy just smiled as he replied.

''What does round two involve?"

To answer Italy's question Germany went and scooped him up into his strong arms and kissed him once again, Italy held onto Germany as they made their way up to the bedroom. They quickly did away with their clothes and flung them to the floor. Germany placed Italy on the bed as he began to plant butterfly kisses all over Italy's sensitive body, Italy purred with great pleasure. This pleased Germany greatly knowing that he had this kind effect on his cute little lover. Germany's hand took ahold of Italy's already hardened shaft and began to stoke it.

''Just look at you Italy your getting all hot and bothered, if I had known I had this kind effect on you I would have done this sooner!"

''Ahhhhh… that's because it's you Germany….. your making me this way!"

Germany looked up and smirked as he said.

''So do want me to stop?"

''N….No … please…. Keep going…. I …. Want … more…..!"

Italy replied through bated breath.

Germany took that as sign of encouragement and rapped his mouth around Italy's shaft and to suck on Italy's member. The feel of Germany's mouth rapt around his shaft, the sheer force of the suction, and the way he his tongue delicately played with the tip end sent shivers running throughout Italy's entire body. The only thing that Italy could do was grip onto the bed sheets as he cried out in ecstasy

Italy could feel that he was coming to the edge.

''Aaaahhhhhh… G….. Germany….. ahhhhhhhhhhh….. I….!"

Italy didn't get to finish his sentence, for he suddenly let out his load into Germany's mouth.

Italy sat up onto the bed looking happy yet apologetic at the same time.

''Oh Germany I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen it's just that it felt so good and I…..!"

Germany held up a hand indicating to Italy that everything was fine, he sat there licking his hand and the side of his mouth trying to catch the last few drops of Italy's sweet nectar.

''Hmmmmm… now that was delicious!"

Germany picked Italy up and placed him on top so that Italy was straddling him, Germany teased Italy's tender hole with his fingers. At first Italy whimpered a bit but after a while he got used to it, lustful cries would escape his sweet mouth. Once Germany was satisfied that Italy was ready he slowly lowered Italy onto him, his engorged shaft penetrating Italy's virgin hole.

Germany started off slow for fear of hurting his precious Italy, his pace soon quickened and Italy moved his hips in time with Germany's thrust's. Their young bodies united in wild hot bed of passion, the noise that could be heard were the creaking of the bedsprings and the lustful cries of wanton desire.

''Ugn… ahhhhhhhhh … Ger…..many …. Aaaahhhhhhhhh….!"

''Italy…. Ugn….. I…. I…. love… you…..!"

Italy rapt his arms around Germany as he replied.

''I…. I… love… you….too…..!"

''Italy… lets… come…. together….!"

They suddenly climaxed, they quivered as the tingling sensation ran through out their entire bodies. Italy's hot seed covered his and Germany's abdomen, Germany took a hold of Italy and placed him on the bed while he slowly with drew himself , his hot white seed spilled out of Italy's recess and onto once clean bed sheet. Germany laid down beside his beloved Italy they smiled at each until Italy asked.

''So can I have a reward like this from now on?"

''Italy you can have this reward every day if you want!"

Italy smiled as he nuzzled up to Germany, Germany rapt his arms around his little charge as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Well that's it for this story hope you enjoyed it, see you again soon.


End file.
